Who Knows
by Psyche Griffin
Summary: Gwen Midnight has always been a hard worker and recently she's been working very hard. Kendall Knight has always like to relax and has been Gwen's friend for years and his feelings for her keep growing and growing. Does Gwen feel the same? Will Kendall confess? Who Knows. No really who knows I don't know where I'm going with this
1. Puddles and Pervs

Oh man, I am really starting to hate being a teen designer, I said while walking down a puddle filled street toward my house, and my hair is really itching my face since my agent said that if I wore an eye patch it would be "unstylish" and now my hair is really pissing me off. And I can't see proper-WOAH! Where the hell did that bike come from? Ow, oh shit my hair, I quickly turned my face away.  
"Oh shit, I am so sorry..." that voice is so melodious, and so familiar. "So that's why you hide your right eye, and I am soooo sorry," he came over to bob next to me.  
"It's fine, water doesn't bother me," I had landed right in the middle of a puddle when I lost my balance after the guy almost ran me over with his bike. I stood up and a shiver ran down the length of my body, "unless it's in my pants," I could feel that my undies were soaked, great more laundry. I picked up my wet school bag and made sure that my eye was hidden.  
"Ooo, ok you know what, come into my place and get cleaned up," he picked up his bike which he had dumped on the ground up and waved for me to follow.  
"Nah it's fine my house is just further ahead," I pointed the toward where I was walking before.  
"Yeah, but you are right in front of my house and it was my fault that you got wet so I'm gonna make up for it," he is still insisting but I still have to design costumes, dresses and head pieces for customers.  
"Like I said it's fine and I need to finish designing some things and I work best alone." I was about to start walking away when he slung me over his shoulder, "Whoa, Kendall put me down now."  
"So you do remember my name, well I guess you haven't lost all of your social life have you Gwen. Hey Katie give me a hand out here!" He yelled the last bit toward his house.  
"What is it now? Oh hey Gwen long time no see, how're you holdn' up with the designing career?"  
"Meh, it's fine accept for the part where I got about a hundred orders in one day, what 'bout you made any more money recently?"  
"Not really just a hundred last week from winning a bet..."  
"Katie this isn't gossip time just get my bike inside and I'll get princess here and her purse inside," he started walking to his front door.  
"Ok, where did the princess thing come from," I had given up trying to get down from Kendall's shoulder.  
"The princess from the King Arthur story, can't remember if it's Gwendolyn or Guinevere" said Kendall blankly.

When we were inside he tossed me onto three people sitting on an orange sofa.  
"Do ya mind," I said propped up on my hands that were on someone's leg.  
"Hey Gwen, long time no see," three harmonic voices said in sync.  
"Hey guys," I rolled off the three boys and stood in the middle of the room fixing my hair.  
"Is your hair style really that important, I mean if you had hair that was as beautiful as mine then you should worry but it's not and why are you soaked?" James was the one I was leaning my hands on.  
"Yeah I thought Kendall was supposed to ride around the block twice as fast as he could," Carlos was in the middle.  
"Well Gwen being who she is and Kendall being so determined, he probably nearly ran her over and she fell into a puddle," Logan was sitting at the end of the sofa where my feet just were.  
"You're spot on Logan. Now can I either get a towel or an offer to use the shower, at least a towel," I was starting to get pretty cold.  
"You can have both of those and a place to stay for the night," said Kendall's mum.  
"Oh I don't need a place to stay, I have my own place,"  
"But no parents to look after you," Mrs Knight crossed her arms.  
"But... Oh fine."  
"Yay we can have a huge sleepover!" Carlos, as usual, was super hyper.  
"Yeah, I probably won't be sleeping tonight, again, because I've got a tonne of orders I need to start and finish,"  
"Oh you're getting sleep tonight I'll make sure of it, here and come with me," Mrs Knight tossed me a towel and lead me to the bathroom.  
"Well I need to go to the toilet for a bit," said James quickly.  
"Yeah me too," said Carlos.  
"Yep coming right behind you," said Logan.  
"Really guys you're gonna peep on her," Kendall stayed behind.  
"We're not peeping we're gonna give her a surprise," James responded.  
"And aren't you the one with the giant crush on Gwen, Kendall," said Carlos.  
"And surely you wouldn't miss this chance of seeing Gwen's body shape, or even her body," Logan challenged.  
"I really hate you Y'know," Kendall followed after them.  
"You guys are idiots you know that," Katie yelled after them.

"Those guys are idiots," I said to myself as hot water came down onto my skin. It was amazing. I hadn't had an actual, enjoyable shower for about a week. It was always either get in get out or no shower at all. I'm a bit grateful that Kendall knocked me over, and he's so cute when he's worried. No Gwen, focus on work first, right now you barely have time for dance and school, a relationship won't help. My dance and designing stuff are dry because I put them in a plastic bag, although I can't say the same for my school stuff. I sighed. I turned the water off and wrapped a too small for comfort towel around myself and hand towel around my head to cover my eye. I opened the curtain, stepped out and turned toward four figures hiding behind the sink and toilet. "Really guys, did ya think I wouldn't notice?" I said with one hand on my hip and the other holding up the towel.  
"We were just gonna surprise you," said James.  
"Surprise!" Exclaimed Carlos.  
"What's with the towel around your face? How come you're always covering your right eye?" Logan was questioning again.  
"Well guys you said you wanted to surprise her and you didn't, so let's go," Kendall led the boys out of the bathroom, but as he passed me he noticed scars on my arms and legs, and I saw the worry in his eyes. The other boys didn't notice anything; they were too busy checking me out. Although there isn't much to check out, there never has been. I sighed again, I have a feeling that I won't get any work done today.  
"Ah," I stuck my head out of the bathroom door. "Hey Kendall could you get the big plastic bag that's in my school bag, it's got some dance clothes I can change into," after I yelled that out I heard a bunch of scuffling and quiet grunts and then the other three showed up at the bathroom door.  
"Here you go Gwen," they said in sync, again, then they shot each other angry glares.  
"Thanks guys," I said awkwardly taking the bag. "But you do know I asked Kendall not you guys right, and there was a reason for that." I closed the door in their faces. I heard some quiet arguing and then shoving and then quiet ow's. Guessing that Katie and Mrs Knight pulled them by their ears. I shook my head and sighed.

When I walked back into the living room the boys was waiting eagerly. Although I don't know why. If it's the clothes then they shouldn't get their hopes up. When the boys saw what I was wearing they looked a little disappointed (except for Kendall, he wasn't even paying attention). I was wearing a black leotard with double red straps and the innermost straps crossing, and on top of that I was wearing black tracksuit pants with a very wide band of stretchy material scrunched up at my ankles. I had my hair clipped up at the back with a brown barrett and a white medical eye patch going over my face covering my eye.  
"What? Disappointed that I'm not wearing a skirt or short shorts?"  
"What?! No, what are you talking about? As if," variations of that came from them.  
"Hey Kendall can I borrow a jumper, preferably baggy?"  
"Sure thing," he got up and as he walked past me he put a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "You should tell them about the eye and scars."  
"I will," I whispered back. Then he went to his room. _Eventually_. I turned my head back to face the other three. Ignoring the smirks and cheesy smiles and the eyebrow dancing, I went to my bag and got out the other plastic bag with my designing stuff in it.  
"Gwen we're having pasta tonight, I know you have a funny stomach so just tell me what not to put in," Mrs Knight called from the kitchen.  
"Can I help?! I make pasta at home all the time," I left the bag on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. When I got into the kitchen Mrs Knight was cooking the onions in a deep frying pan.  
"Apparently my pasta is the best, but I just use sauce from the store," she whispered to me.  
"I get sauce from the store as well, and if they think your pasta is the best they're gonna get blown away," I smiled. "So, how many herbs and spices do you have?"

When Kendall got back from retrieving the jumper, after an unusually long time for getting a jumper, Gwen was gone and his friends were sitting at the coffee table. "Where'd Gwen go?"  
"She's cooking with your mum," James pointed behind him toward the kitchen.  
"And it smells gooood," said Carlos, almost drooling over a bunch of papers and material on the table.  
"It smells like fresh garlic and, and cumin," Logan turned his head and was flaring his nose trying to get a better whiff.  
"Why don't you just go in and see for yourself?" Kendall put the jumper on the table, next to Gwen's scattered designing materials, sat down on the floor next to James and picked up a blank piece of paper with some writing in the corner saying: Super Hero-Cosmic Comet, Villain-Brainiac Maniac.  
"We tried," started Logan.  
"But she gave us the death stare," continued Carlos.  
"And then she kicked us out," finished James.  
"Figures," said Kendall. "And why are you looking through her designing stuff?"  
"Since she kicked us out of the kitchen we got bored and wanted to see what she designs," Logan was looking through some pieces of paper that had simple but extravagantly designed dresses on them. "I would love to see Camille in this," he held up a piece of paper with a long, strapless blue dress with a green satin waistband that was wide and smooth at one side and thin and bunched up at the other, and on the thinner side of the waistband was a large blue flower with purple sequins in the middle.  
"What do the labels say?" asked Kendall.  
"Uh, they say; dress-azure, waistband-satin deep emerald green, flower-ultramarine cosmos with transparent purple iris sequins."  
"What's with the weird words" said James.  
"I need to be specific with colours and materials otherwise, things get complicated," Gwen came into the room.  
"Is the food ready?" asked Carlos eagerly.  
"Nope, I need someone to quickly get some parmesan cheese and turmeric."  
"We can go," said Kendall standing up. "To make us get there faster we'll make it a competition and the winner gets to give everyone one order," all four of them looked at Gwen and bolted out the door.  
"What on Earth was that about?" Gwen walked back into the kitchen.


	2. Pasta and Kisses

**Second chapter, I forgot to add an author's note to the last chapter, sorry.  
RandomWriter23: I know it's close and there's no way am I telling you about her.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall was running as fast as he could to the store with James, Logan and Carlos on his heels. He ran into the store and went straight to the cold dairy section with Logan and Carlos following close behind. When they found the cheese they wanted they went to the herbs and spices section. Kendall was first from the other two he could see, but once he was at the counter James was already out the door.  
Kendall quickly opened the front door and ran into the living room to see James smiling and tapping his cheek. Gwen rose up onto her toes, literally because she was wearing her pointe shoes, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her when she lowered down and she rolled her eyes. Then James noticed Kendall at the door, he smirked at him and winked. Logan and Carlos burst through the door panting heavily but Gwen had already gone back to the kitchen. The two late comers cursed under their breaths, tossed their ingredients onto a small nearby table and slumped onto the sofa with their arms crossed. Kendall sighed and picked up the ingredients from the table and brought them to the kitchen. For once James was the smart one. He was the only one who thought to buy Kraft's powdered cheese that was in the same aisle as the spices. Kendall sighed again as he put the cheese in the fridge and the turmeric in the pantry. When he went back into the living room, Logan and Carlos were kneeling before James, with the heads lowered and annoyed and angry looks on their faces. "What on earth are you guys doing," he directed towards the two kneeling boys.  
"We are obeying Master Diamond's orders," said Logan with annoyance evident in his voice. Kendall raised an eyebrow at James who was lounging on the sofa smirking.  
"You said it, whoever's first to bring Gwen the stuff gets to give everyone an order, right?" he said happily. "And your order, Kendall, is very special," he smirked and winked at him again.  
"I get a bad feeling about this," he sighed and sat down on the single sofa across from James and his 'slaves'.  
"Your order," James paused to annoy Kendall. "Is," he paused again. "To kiss Gwen," Kendall's eyes widened. "On the lips," his eyes widened even further.  
"What?!" he leapt out of his seat and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "Are you serious?!" he said a bit more quietly.  
"You heard me. Kiss Gwen on the lips," then he lowered his voice. "You know you want to, at least, we," James indicated to himself and the other two. "Know you want to," he smiled evilly and Kendall blushed.  
"If that's it I don't mind," the boys turned to see Gwen, who had heard just about everything. "You didn't add any details and you can't add them now," she held her hands up like she was saying it was his own fault for not going into detail. "Oh and, dinner's ready," she yelled the last bit so Katie could hear as well.  
"Oof…That quickly?" Logan asked after Carlos pushed past him.  
She shrugged, "Just needed to add turmeric and simmer it for a bit," she turned but before she left she turned to Kendall. "We'll do the kiss later after dinner," then she walked into the dining room.  
"What kiss?" Katie stopped in the middle of the living room. Kendall just gave her a gesture that said never mind. She looked at him suspiciously and walked toward the dining room.  
Carlos came running into the room and bowl of pasta in his hands, "Guys this pasta is absolutely amazing!" he said through a mouth full of pasta. The other three rushed into the dining room eager to try Gwen's pasta.

* * *

"Gwen this pasta is amazing!" exclaimed Kendall as he stuffed more pasta into his mouth.  
"Why thank you," she said in a rich voice, bowing with her hand in front of her. The sleeve of Kendall's hockey jumper falling over her hand.  
"This is delicious!" said Katie, acting like the boys. "What'd you put in this?"  
Gwen glanced at Mrs Knight and she smiled. "Not too sure. I found a bunch of stuff on the floor and at the back of the pantry. I used some black stuff that I found in the draws and added anything else I found," everyone's faces dropped and their eyes widened. Then she and Mrs Knight burst out laughing. "Wow who knew that they'd take it that seriously," Gwen said while laughing. "Nah, I just put in different spices and a few herbs, also fresh garlic can do wonders," when they heard that relief washed over their faces and they started to dig in again.

* * *

Afterwards, there wasn't a single bit of pasta left and the boys joined Gwen in the living room who was flipping a pencil through her fingers and staring at the piece of blank paper that Kendall had been holding forty five minutes ago. "What's that sheet for?" asked Kendall.  
"It's a special request I just couldn't turn down," Gwen smiled down at the sheet of paper.  
"What kind of special request?" Carlos said eagerly.  
"Want me to tell the whole story or just the fine details?" she leant her elbow on the coffee table and looked at the boys.  
"Whole story," they said in sync.  
Gwen sighed and started the story; "A few days ago a mother comes into my shop just before I was going to close up and asked me if I could design her sons some special costumes. She said that she would have done it herself but her husband had walked out on her and their kids, and now she worked full time and doesn't have the time to do it herself. She had promised the boys that she would get them their own super hero slash villain costume for their next birthday. I agreed to it immediately, I knew the feeling of not receiving what's been promised or not delivering. So she explained that her two twin sons like to play super hero and villain and that the oldest was always the villain and the youngest was always the hero. She told me that they had given themselves their own special names and always played the games without fail every day. The villain's name is 'Brainiac Maniac' and the hero's name is 'Cosmic Comet'. I agreed completely and she told me their average sizes and their heights and when their birthday was, I have a few weeks to design and make some very special costumes that some four year old boys would love," she finished talking and turned back to her work tapping the pencil on the table. The tree boys looked at each other and smiled.  
"It's just like you to dive straight into something like this," Carlos sat to the left of her.  
"You always hate turning down orders especially for kids, even if you don't like them," Logan sat opposite Carlos.  
"And you do know that we were once four year old boys, right?" James sat opposite me smirking, giving Logan very little space.  
"You don't have to do everything by yourself y'know. You have friends, heck, you have us. We can tell how girls like boys to look at them and if you're designing costumes for kids, I'm pretty sure we can help you," Kendall sat to the right of her.  
Gwen sighed and smiled at the boys, "Sometimes, it really gets on my nerves when you guys talk like that," the boys gave her an 'oh well' pout and just shrugged. "But I'd really like you to help and I guess I could get Mama Knight and Katie to help me with some of them," the boys beamed.

* * *

We started talking about the super hero and villain costumes, Carlos especially liking the Cosmic Comet. With the help from Katie and Mama Knight and the boys, I got a little over half of the orders I had done in a few hours, details and all. Cosmic Comet's costume was red with golden light streams around the ankles and wrists, it had a comet on the chest, the attached hood mask thing (I still don't know the name of it) that came just over the eyes, was also red with the golden light streams coming out of the eye holes. The Braniac Maniac's costume was part green and part blue, one arm was green and the other was blue, one leg was checked green and the other was checked blue, on the chest was a brain with crazy glasses on it the mask was half blue and half green and it came with some swirly glasses. "Guys this is amazing! I haven't done this many orders in such little time before, it's a record," I smiled at the four boys and they returned my smile.  
"I'm sure the mother and her sons will love those costumes," said Carlos looking a bit jealous.  
"Well I know that the girls wearing these dresses will be very happy and look gorgeous," James held up a piece of paper with a short red dress with some feathers on it under my chin from where he was sitting. "And I'm sure you would look stunning," he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh Logan," he looked away from the dress he wanted to see Camille in. "Y'know Camille's birthday is coming up soon and that dress isn't an order," he frowned a little confused. "To repay you for helping me, and I'll repay you guys as well," she looked at the other three. "I'll make this dress so you can give it to Camille," happiness spread over Logan's face.  
"Really!?" he looked like he would jumper over the table and hug me.  
"Yeah, and she did help me with the flower and the main colour of the dress, well, she saw me designing in my spare time and gave me a few suggestions and they were good so I used them," she smiled and closed lip smile.  
"Thank you so much!" he hugged me from over the table. "Camille is gonna love this!"  
"Hey Gwen, to repay me, could you, by any chance, um, make me a, a super hero costume?!" he looked at me hopefully.  
"I figured you'd say that one day, so I designed one for you a few months ago," she pulled a sheet of paper out of a thinner folder and handed it Carlos. His face went from wide mouthed surprise into a toothy smile.  
"Thank you soooooo much!" he pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Carlos you're strangling me," I said in a choked voice, literally. He let go and gave me an apologetic smile.  
"Your repayment to me is simple," started James.  
"Nothing that includes you is simple James."  
"Hey I just want you to come to this party with me in one of your sexiest dress," he smirked. I was about to argue but couldn't be bothered.  
"Fine, but this is a one-time thing only and I probably won't look comfortable in that dress," she was remembering the dress she designed and made for a request that was never picked up and made a disgusted look. "Yeah y'know what, I'm just gonna wear a dress that I'm gonna be comfortable in and is short."  
"Fine, but I need to give it the all good and take a look at the other dresses you have. Deal?" he held out his hand, I looked at it sceptically.  
"Deal," I shook his hand and he smirked at me, I have a bad feeling about this. "And what about you blondie," I turned to Kendall and he was smiling at me.  
"I want you, to take a weekend off," my eyebrow twitched.  
"I hate you, y'know that. I know you know that I feel more comfortable while working and you just had to take me out of my comfort zone," I packed up my designing equipment.  
"And I know that you need time off from your job as well as school, so your repayment to me is to take a weekend off and hang out with us, sound good guys?" the other three smiled and nodded in agreement. "Ok, so on Saturday we'll give you a lift to dance and then we'll watch you and make sure that you eat and drink enough to get you through the day,"  
"You're not watching us change, stay in the studios when classes end then you can go in and wait if you get kicked out," I said while stuffing my designing stuff back into my bag.  
"Fine, but we're staying the whole time you're at dance and then you're coming to my place for dinner then we're going to the movies and the arcade. Then we're going to your place for the night and Sunday," he looked at the other boys. "Is a surprise," he smirked. I raised my eyebrows one at a time then sighed.  
"Fine," might as well agree because they'll do it anyway. The boys beamed at me then I remembered. "Hey Kendall," he opened his eyes and I kissed him on the lips. He stared at me wide eyed so did the others. "Hey, James said it had to be done."  
"I said Kendall had to kiss you, not you to kiss Kendall," James crossed his arms trying not to smirk.  
"Fine, come on Romeo, time to give your princess a kiss," I turned to him and tilted my chin upwards slightly waiting for him with my eyes closed. Just as I was opening my eyes to see what was taking so long, he pressed his lips to mine. It was a gentle kiss that was a bit hesitant, but it was nice. It was warm and kind. We parted after a little bit and I could feel my cheeks reddening, I saw Kendall's face and he was slightly blushing. I saw the stupid grins on the other three boys and I rolled my eyes and sprawled out on the ground. "Uh, I'm so tired."  
"C'mon we'll set up the air mattresses, then we can watch a movie," Kendall was trying to get me off the ground but I let myself become limp.  
"I don't wanna move, I'm too tired" I was whining like a little girl.  
"Little help here guys," the other three got up and picked her up by her arms and legs and then threw her onto the sofa.  
"Thank you," I mumbled as I curled up on the soft cushions. The boys got the air mattresses out and lay them in front of the TV after they had been filled with air. "What movie are we watching?"  
"Cat in the Hat," said Carlos slipping the disc into the player and I dove into the centre of the mattresses in front of the TV.  
"I thought you were too tired," said Logan dumping a pile of pillows, sheets and blankets on top of me.  
"I was until I heard Cat in the Hat," I popped my head out of the pile and curled up with all of it. "I love The Cat in the Hat; it's one of my favourite movies, although I wouldn't call it a favourite, just one I really like," James bent down to take a pillow. "No, it's mine," I really sound like a little girl.  
"Just share it," James sat down on the double mattress on the left of me. I tossed everyone a pillow, sheet and blanket. As it turns out I'm sharing a mattress with the one and only, Kendall. Carlos was on the single and James and Logan were sharing the other double.  
"You guys have any popcorn?" I asked them after I finished setting up my makeshift bed with Kendall.  
"Plenty, as well as Gummy Bears, chocolate and grapes," said Kendall leaving for the kitchen. "We also have Coke, Sprite, Fanta and Solo, take your pick," I heard the microwave beep.  
"Solo thanks and don't forget the straws" I sprawled out on the mattress.  
I heard popping of popcorn, the tearing of plastic and the clanking of cans. James and Logan were discussing something and Carlos and I were playing thumb wars, me winning every game so far.  
"Can someone give me a hand," called Kendall. "Or two."  
"Sure thing," I started to get up but I was in the middle of a thumb war with Carlos and he pulled me back down.  
"You're not going anywhere until I beat you," he said determinedly.  
"Bring it Carlitos," we went at it again.  
"A little help here!" Logan and James groaned and got up to help Kendall. The smell of buttered popcorn wafted in and Carlos got distracted, I pinned his thumb down and he couldn't get it back out.  
"Ha! Beat you again! That's five times in a row! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah," I was doing a little happy dance and I saw the other three walk in and smile. I guess I haven't relaxed for a while; I'm starting to feel like my old self again.  
"What would be more entertaining; watching Gwen do her happy dance while Carlos pouts or watching Cat In The Hat?" said James putting bowls of lollies down on the coffee table.  
"Maybe both at the same," said Logan trying to put down ten cans of soft drink of the table.  
"I think watching Gwen acting like a little kid would be good," said Kendal distributing three large bowls of popcorn.  
"Personally, I think Cat In The Hat would be better because it goes on for about an hour or something whereas my happy dancing only goes on for about a minute," Kendall looked like he was going to argue but stopped.  
"Fair enough," he shrugged and sat down next to me on our mattress. "Now, let the cat put on the hat," he said pointing a finger at the main menu of The Cat In The Hat. We all got comfortable by lying on top of each other in some way on the centre mattress; I was leaning against Kendall in between his legs with a bowl of popcorn and his arms around me, Carlos was under my arm with his own bowl of popcorn, James had his head on my hip and Logan had the other bowl of popcorn and his head on James' stomach. It was a weird because none of us were holding our own drinks and half of us were being fed. Kendall had my drink, I had his and Carlos', and Logan had his and James'. I fed Kendall, he sometimes fed me, Carlos fed himself and Logan fed James and himself. Wow, James is a lazy ass, but I guess the brotherly and caring part of him makes up for it, and the fact that he's a pretty boy. I missed the movie nights and sleepovers with the boys, it's been ages since we actually had a proper talk. I recalled the kiss then stuffed popcorn in my mouth, I was grateful that is was dark because I felt myself blushing. I felt Kendall let out a little laugh and he pulled his arms tighter around me, I'm not sure if he laughed because of the movie or because he knew that I was blushing, uh this is so annoying.

* * *

**So guys what'd ya think? Was it good? Please review, I want to know if people like my stories. And thanks for reading :D **


	3. Eyes and Frog Umbrellas

**RandomWriter23: I don't have to tell you anything because it's coming up, and they so liked kissing each other!  
Guest: There's definitely more coming!  
Thank you to the people who have favourite and followed and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Rain hammered down on the roof of the house the family were renting, "Gwen hurry up we're gonna be late!"  
"Coming, coming, just wait a sec will ya."  
"What took you so long we've been waiting for you?"  
"I'm sorry ok, it's not my fault someone didn't wake me up."  
"Do you have everything?"  
"Yes."  
"Then let's go, Maddie's waiting for us in the car."  
"What were you doing that made you take so long?"  
"I was looking for my phone because someone didn't tell me that they were using it."  
"We're going to be late at this rate, especially if we don't make that green light"  
"We should be able to make it," he sped up a bit and just made the light. A truck came out of nowhere. The car swerved and went tumbling across the intersection._

* * *

Gwen shot up with a scream, ripping out of Kendall's arms and scaring him, Carlos, Logan and James from sleep.  
"Gwen what's wrong?!" Kendall knelt in front of the shaking Gwen holding her shoulders.  
"M-my p-parents, m-y s-sister," she burst into tears.  
"What happened Gwen? What happened to your family?" Kendall held her tightly.  
"It's my fault," she said quietly through sobs. "It's my fault their gone," the four boys exchanged worried glances. "It's my fault they're dead."  
"It's alright Gwen," said Carlos worry heavy in his voice.  
"We can help," James put a hand on her shoulder when Kendall released her enough to allow a few inches between them.  
"But first you need to tell us what's wrong," Logan tucked a stray hair behind her ear.  
Gwen wiped at her eyes and sniffed. "You can trust us," Kendall looked at her in the eyes and what she saw was pure concern and worry in those beautiful green eyes.  
She nodded, "ok," she said quietly. Kendall let go of her but kept a comforting arm around her, the other three, worry still in their gorgeous features, gathered around.  
She took a few steadying breaths and told them the story.

"… Next thing I know I'm in the hospital, everything hurt, especially my eye and I couldn't see Maddie, or my mum or dad. The doctors told me what had happened. I stayed in England until I could walk again then came back home. When I got home the, I checked to see what happened to my eye, the doctors told me what had happened, I just wanted to see what it looked like, to see if I could leave it uncovered and not make people frightened or disgusted just by looking at me, I checked my eye and this was what I saw," she took the eye patch off and pulled her hair away from her face. The four boys tried to hold back gasps but a few sipped through. Her eyelid was scarred, badly, and rather than an eye the same chocolate brown as her other it was green, a very vibrant green. "The doctors gave me a glass eye. The custom made ones would've been too expensive and I didn't have the money at the time and the doctors knew that, so they just gave me one that would fit in my eye socket. They were kind enough to even give it to me, most just move on without an eye. My auntie came over to take care of me until I was old enough to live on my own and during that time, I became a designer. Although I was still in rehab recovering from the shock of losing my family and my injuries were still healing no one really found out about me 'till later. So yeah," she shrugged and looked down.  
"I know that this is a bit off the topic but…" James had a bit of a confused look on his face. "How come when you got back to school, there weren't any paparazzi or press trying to get through the doors?"  
"Made a deal with them saying that I'll answer all the questions they'll ask, unless they were too personal and that I would attend any interviews they wanted, as long as it fitted with my schedule, in exchange for my complete privacy. Somehow, they let me be," she shrugged again. She moved her hands to cover up her eye again when a gentle hand stopped her. She looked up to see Kendall looking at her straight in the eyes.  
"You don't have to worry about covering your eye up around us," he smiled lopsidedly. "To me it looks beautiful and the eye patch must be uncomfortable."  
"You probably think it's beautiful because your eyes are green too and, yeah, the eye patch does get a little uncomfortable," she slipped the eye patch into her pocket and smiled up at her four friends, and then a large yawn interrupted her smile. "Oh wow I'm tired, anyone know what time it is?"  
"It iiis," Logan's eyes widened as he checked his watch. "Six AM," he groaned. Gwen's jaw dropped and she flopped back onto the mattress.  
"It is way too early," she pulled the blanket over her head. "I'm going back to sleep for another hour."  
"Has anyone here done the math and science homework yet," asked Carlos. There was silence.  
"Shit," it came from under Gwen's blanket. She sat up and walked over to her damp bag and pulled out a few books and a small pencil case and dumped them on the coffee table. The other four joined her with their books soon after.  
"Ugh, I hate chemistry and I hate math even more," James whined. "Why do I even have to learn this, I'm not gonna use it."  
"Hey I like chemistry, especially how there came be two atoms of oxygen or nitrogen but not one, there is always two," she stared at the periodic table in her book. "And math is easy, when I can concentrate."  
"Anyway this homework won't be hard," we all looked at Carlos incredulously. "Because we have Logaaan! Woot woot!" he was 'raising the roof'. The others rolled their eyes and smirked.  
"Hey, I'm not giving anyone any answers I'm gonna think out loud, ok?" the other three nodded.  
"Done," now the incredulous look was on Gwen. "What?"  
"How can you be done so quickly?!" Kendall was gesturing crazily.  
"I did most of it in class and the rest was pretty easy. You guys would get less home work if you did more work in class," she put her books back in her back and tucked herself under the blanket once more. "Wake me up when breakfast is ready."

* * *

"Gwen, Gwen wake up," I was softly shaken awake, but I didn't want to wake up.  
"Piss off," I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head.  
"Come on Gwen, it's time to wake up," whichever boy it was, I couldn't tell because my brain still needed waking up, tried puling the covers back down but I held them there strongly.  
"I don't want to," I curled up tighter.  
"Logan that isn't how you wake her up," figures it was Logan. "This is how you wake her up," my feet felt cold for a second and then I was being dragged across the floor. I just pulled the blanket with me. I was left on the floor beside on of the chairs at the dinner table. "Huh, though she would squeal like a _normal girl_," I found out it was Kendall that dragged me out, mainly because when I finally opened my eyes he was still holding my foot and then he tossed it away.  
"Sorry to disappoint you," I said scratching my head and rubbing my eyes.  
"Gwen if you don't get up soon all the waffles will be gone by the time you get up," said Mrs Knight as she walked in with a plate of waffles. I was in the chair in an instant, pulling waffles onto my plate.  
"Talk about reflexes when it comes to food," said Carlos who was shovelling waffles into his mouth.  
"Carlos you can't talk," said James.  
"Yes I can, oh, you mean with my mouth full, right," he said through a mouthful of waffles and maple syrup. James just shook his head and sat down.  
"Kendall that is no way to wake up a girl," Logan said as he scooped some bananas onto his waffles.  
"What girl? Oh, Gwen's a girl?!" I stomped on his foot and he smooshed some blueberries he had in his hand.  
"That is what you get for insulting a_ girl_," I said through a mouthful of waffles and strawberries. The cut up strawberries were sandwiched between two waffles and another one, but with bananas, was sitting on her plate.  
"Oh by the way Gwen," started Mrs Knight. "I like the colour of your eye, it's very vibrant."  
"Thanks Mama Knight," I smiled closed lip so food wouldn't fall out of my mouth.  
"Since when did you start calling my mum 'Mama Knight'?" Kendall wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
"Since I was cooking with her last night," I shrugged, dropping some strawberries. "She said I was like one of her own and told me to call her 'Mama Knight' instead."  
"You said that again?" Kendall raised an eyebrow at his mum.  
"Whaaat? She is like one of my own, just much more mature," she looked at me scoffing down my waffle sandwich. "At times," she smiled and left the room. "Oh and Gwen honey," I looked up with a mouth full of waffles and bananas as she poked her head from around the corner. "All your clothes are dry except for your jumper, it was drenched when it came out of the wash so it took the longest to dry."  
"Yeah, I don't wash that jumper often because of that and because I like it and thank you," while she was talking I managed to swallow the food in my mouth before replying.  
"I've put them in a bag on the coffee table for you," and she left again.  
"Thanks again," I brushed my hands off and stood up, taking the blanket with me. "I'm gonna get changed, you try and peep again," I gave them death stares. "Logan's gonna 'lose' his school books, James' mirror will meet an unfortunate end, Carlos' helmet will be painted neon pink and Kendall's hockey skates will be eaten by a dog," I was almost laughing my head off at the faces they were giving me. "Understood?" all of them nodded vigorously, "Good," I left them, picked up my clothes and went into the bathroom.

* * *

We sat in silence for a bit after Gwen left to change. "Wow, she sure knows how to make threats," I said trying to get the others out of their horrified states, but they just nodded. Carlos was clutching his helmet to his chest, James was stroking his mirror and Logan had dashed for his school books and was holding them to his chest. I admit I am pretty worried about my skates, but as long as none of us peep nothing's gonna happen. "Guys, you do know that she'll only do those things if we peep, right? Then why are you so worried? None of us are gonna be peeping at her after she made those threats so how 'bout we go get changed ourselves," I got up and the rest followed still protective over their things.

We all changed pretty quickly and when we were done Gwen had also come out of the bathroom. She was wearing very pale pink jeans, a white shirt with some design on it from Roxy, black Vans and had her hair over her eye again. We all looked at her a little wide eyed. "What? I have to dress nicely because I'm a designer, but shoes don't count since I actually need shoes that support my feet, loose ligaments," she shrugged.  
"Just not used to it that's all and y'know we can see through your shirt a bit right?" I was stuffing some shorts, a t-shirt and runners into my bag.  
"Yeah, I know, that's why I wore a white singlet underneath," she left my jumper on the coffee table and was stuffing her clothes in her dance bag and then stopped. "We have double P.E today don't we?"  
"Yep," the four of us said in sync.  
"Shit, wait! I think I have my dance leggings and hopefully they're the ¾ ones," she rummaged through her bag. "Yes! Double yes, I still have my shoes in here," she pulled out leggings with red lines on them and darkly coloured high tops. "But I don't have a shirt," her arms dropped to her sides.  
"I can give you one, I'm pretty sure I have some old shirts that have gotten too small for me," I went upstairs to my room, looked through my clothes and found a black shirt that said _I'm not short I'm vertically challenged. _I laughed. Carlos had given it to me as a joke, but I was the opposite of what the shirt said and it was, like, three sizes too small. "This'll be _perfect_ for Gwen," I smirked and went back down stairs and tossed the shirt at Gwen. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you tryin' to send a message? Cause I already know," she shoved the shirt into her dance bag, pretty sure she's using that bag instead of her school bag. I looked at her school bag and could tell it was still fairly wet. "I'm gonna go get a breath of fresh air and see if I need a jumper," she dropped her bag on the floor and went to the front door. I heard the door open and then heard rain and a little wind. The door closed and she came back. "This isn't gonna work," she put the eye patch over her eye and tied her hair up in a high pony tail. "It's cold and raining," she went over to her school bag and pulled out a green umbrella. I dumped the jumper I let her use on her head. She pulled it on, "Thanks."  
"No problem and I only have three umbrellas and Gwen has one so two of us… need to share. Thank guys," the other three had snatched the three umbrellas from my hand.  
"Don't worry Kendork," said Gwen. "You won't get wet unless you don't like frog umbrellas," I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You have a frog umbrella?" she nodded.  
"Yep, and a sheep and a cow, oh and a pig," she smiled. _Gwen can be so childish at times_.  
"Guys we should go, otherwise we're gonna be late," Logan was waiting at the door impatiently.  
"We're comin' relax," said Gwen as she pulled me to the door. "I love the rain," she smiled. We went outside one by one opening our umbrellas and started walking to school. Because Gwen was too short I had to hold the umbrella and because the umbrella was a bit small she had to hook her arm through mine and walk closely to me to stay dry. I kind of wish this walk wouldn't end.

* * *

**That's right, don't mess with a girl and yes I do say smoosh. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
